


Craft a place (in your heart)

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crocheting, Fluff, M/M, and just cute???, handcrafts, idk how to tag, john being a sneaky sneaky artist, leave that to the real authors, let's be real here, odd headcanons, who don't just write fluff to make people grin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: John was an artist through and through, devoting time to his art. He created with such splendor, and his passion was known by his boys. But that was before they saw a side of John they hadn't seen before.





	Craft a place (in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



John was an artist through and through. The time and passion he put into his projects was palpable, something that was admired by both of his lovers.

"Mon ami, if you put anymore work into that painting, you'll become one with it." Laf murmured affectionately, glancing over his shoulder. John smiled at the praise, his hair tied up in attempts to not get any of the paints onto it.

"Sounds like an experience I would rather not partake." John sighed, dragging his last strokes, blending the paints across the canvas. "Besides, I know who I'd rather put more work into you." He sat back, the piece before him a commission for a local gallery. He looked at the reference photo, a dark forest with a bright moon on the horizon, the photo a contest winner of some sort. 

"I'm calling it quits for the night." John groaned, getting up from his stool, stretching from being hunched in front of the canvas for hours. Laf chuckled, coming to stand behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. John looked down at his paint splattered shirt, saying, "You're not worried about getting paint coated?"

"I've been covered in worse." Lafayette deadpanned, John rolling his eyes, turning his head and kissing his lover on the cheek. "Come along little one, Alex will be home soon. Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" John nodded, letting Laf lead him out of his office. Though he didn't work at home much, it was nice to have somewhere to work on his art and have some privacy. He let the boys come in whenever they wanted, even when he had a deadline, knowing that their presence had a calming affect on him.

**A Few Weeks Later**

"He's been on the phone for hours." Alex complained from Lafayette's lap. They were watching a movie as John talked to a client in his office.

"It's barely been an hour, mi petite lion." Lafayette tutted, his fingers running through the strands of Alex's hair. Alex hummed happily, looking at the action movie with disinterest. 

"I wish he'd just be over already." Alex pouted, looking up at Laf. "We barely saw him before he holed up in there." 

"He should be wrapping up soon," Laf noted, hearing the conversation wrapping up in the other room. "Come on, up we get, let's greet our lovely Laurens." The two scrambled up from the couch, the movie long forgotten. 

"-es Laurel, I can have that done by the end of the month for you." The boys heard through the door, Laurens heard tapping around on his keyboard, "Alright, I'll let you get back to it. Thank Georgia for the recommendation for me." Lafayette knocked on the door, John calling for them to come in.

"Quite a long call," Alex started, rounding John's desk and wrapping his arms around John's shoulders, resting his chin on top of John's head. 

"An old client recommended me to a friend of hers." John groaned, looking through his order form, mumbling to himself as he looked over the order. "Which I did agree to, and she's paying double rate because she needs it so quickly, but it's going to be a stretch even for me."

"What did she order?" Alex asked, trying to read what was on John's laptop screen. John sighed, closing the laptop.

"Just some of my old stuff." John commented, tapping Alex's hands to let him up. "But enough of that for now. It's movie night, not work time. I'll start on it all later." Alex let it go, Lafayette leaning against the wall of the office by the door.

"Yes, and as it is movie night, we are starting the movie over!" Lafayette declared, Alex groaning and John just shaking his head. 

**Later**

The days following saw more and more of John's time in his office, the occasional sound of frustration the only real alert if his presence in the house. Lafayette would check up occasionally, knocking on the door to ask if he needed anything, but respecting his privacy while he created.... whatever he was creating. 

"Whatever are you working on, my love?" Lafayette asked one afternoon, John having taken a break in the kitchen, a cup of tea in on hand, his tablet in the other.

"Just some stuff I did in college." John said into his mug, an unhappy look on his face. Laf wanted to question it, but chose instead to wrap an arm around John's waist. 

"I know ways to help you relax." Lafayette all but sang, John blushing slightly.

"I guess I could take a break for a while." John suggested, closing his tablet. Lafayette grinned, getting up and leading John to the bedroom. Because it was true, he knew many ways to make his Laurens relax.

**End of the month**

John had all but locked himself in the office for the last few days, only really coming out for a few hours in the evenings and to sleep. "He's just been stressed." Lafayette said to Alex as he came home again to only Laf in the kitchen, John still stowed away in his office. 

"But I miss him." Alex admitted, his head resting on the breakfast bar. Lafayette sighed, running his hand through Alex's hair, comforting his lover. He listened for any sound of their lover, but when all he was greeted with was silence, he made a decision.

"Come on, let's go check on him at least." Laf said, heading down the hall to John's office, Alex not far behind. 

Laf knocked on the door, and when no response came he called "John? Can we come in?" They waited a moment, knocking again when no response was heard. Laf waited a moment, before turning the knob, letting them into the office. 

"Little one?" Laf called, John looking up from his work, headphones clearly blocking out their calls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you call me?" John asked, though the others were clearly... distracted.

"Did you make all these?" Alex asked in clear awe, John's desk littered with little crocheted bunnies in various colors, several large ones sitting along the wall. John blushed, the one he had in his hand getting put down for a moment, the little round plush hanging off of the crochet hook almost done.

"They're a commission for a children's party for a debutante." John said, getting up and hugging his boyfriends. 

"So this is what you've been working on for the last weeks?" Lafayette asked, picking one up delicately. He stared in awe at the palm sized bunny, it's face hand stitched. 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." John said shyly, a light blush on his cheeks. "I haven't really done crochet crafts since art school, and even then it was only for a few people? But then stuff like Georgia's recommendation, and here I am, drowning in yarn scraps."

"They're so cute!" Alex said excitedly, snatching the one out of Lafayette's hand. "How long did it take you to make one? What did you make it with? How do you make the legs? How about the face? Do you-"

"Alex, you're scaring the poor boy." Laf interjected, putting a hand on his shoulder. John smiled, Alex's excited hyper babbling something he really enjoyed. "But why did you hide this from us, little one? You could have done these anywhere in the house?"

"Because they're a pain in the ass?" John pointed out, "And they involve a pattern that I need to focus on. So being distracted, even by welcome distractions," he added in for his lovers benefit, "Will lead to me having to remake parts of the pattern. Which sucks. Quite a bit."

"That I can understand." Alec admitted, "It's difficult being distracted while working on something."

"Well, how many more do you have to do?" Lafayette asked, seeing the plethora of bunnies decorating his lover's desk. 

"Last one." John said, indicating the bunny on the hook. "Should be another ten minutes? The I'll be down."

"I think we can wait for ten minutes." Lafayette purred, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders, kissing him on the top of the head. Alex messed with the bunny in his hand for another moment, before slipping around the desk, kissing John on the cheek, putting the bunny next to the one he was finishing up. 

John watched in quiet bliss, as his lovers left him to his crocheting. As they left, closing the office door behind them, he pulled a small bag out of his desk drawer, the two crochet figures of his boyfriends slowly taking form. He had to do the details yet, but they were a start. And he knew they would enjoy the suprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm Hella tame as a writer, so I decided to take it easy first round. One golden sun is a doll, as are coffee quill and writer2013. Wonderful content and I want to join in on this chaos!


End file.
